


A boy can dream

by Britneysmilesalot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Blushing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I wrote this for me not gonna lie, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, More chapters to come but they can be read as one shots, Smitten Adrien Agreste, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britneysmilesalot/pseuds/Britneysmilesalot
Summary: Adrien wants to show Marinette that boys can fantasize about things like weddings and starting a family. How many times will he ask her to marry him before she realizes that he's being 100% serious?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. I'd marry you right now

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea that came to me in a dream (no pun intended) so I hope that you like it. I think it's really cute to explore the desires for a family that Adrien might have once he starts dating Marinette so here's that.

Adrien doesn't remember exactly when he decided he wanted to marry Marinette Dupain-cheng, but he does remember when he first asked her to.

They were hanging out in her bedroom, a place Adrien had grown so fond of, he'd started considering it sanctuary of some sort. Sometimes he'd stop by for nap on her chaise or to catch a breeze on her balcony even if she wasn't home. Marinette never minded. She was his sanctuary too.

At the moment, Adrien lounged lazily on said napping chaise and idly watched Marinette delicately sew a lovely lace trim onto a blouse she was working on.

For as much time as he spent surrounded by the leaders dominating the fashion industry, Adrien was never quite as amazed by them as he was by the girl in front of him. He knew it was a biased opinion, but nonetheless true. 

Marinette always worked swiftly and steadily. Her nimble fingers bringing to life whatever vision inspiration had conjured up for her. The sheer amount of creativity and talent she possessed never went unappreciated by her boyfriend.

So there he sat, watching the push-pull... push-pull of the needle. His eyes following the movement like a tiny tennis match was occuring. He chuckled at the thought. 

Hearing his voice, she paused to smile at him. An inquisitive eyebrow disappearing into her bangs. 

"What's so funny kitty cat?" 

Her smile was teasing and her eyes were curious. It struck Adrien that this was an expression he never got the pleasure of seeing on Marinette's face a mere six months prior. How lucky he was to be able to see it now, amongst the other lovely expressions she often graced him with. 

"Oh nothing… I was just thinking, I really like that lace you're working with." He answered casually, sitting up to scoot closer to the desk where she sat. He gestured vaguely to the bundle of the fabric that sat at her feet. 

"This?" She questioned, holding it up for closer inspection, shielding her face behind the fabric as she did so. She wondered what about it could have possibly caught the eye of her model boyfriend who was usually utterly disinterested in all things fashion. 

He stared at her. He blinked...and then he continued to stare at her. His Marinette truly was a vision. 

"Yeah," He confirmed a little breathlessly. "You should keep it in mind when you start working on your dress." 

She peeked her head from around the cloth she had still been inspecting. "Dress? What dress?" The sheer confusion on her face would have been comical to Adrien had he not been busy picturing her bundled in lace. 

"Your wedding dress of course."

"..."

The lace slipped from her fingers. 

It pooled in her lap and the needle followed suit. His eyes followed the movement- an interesting finale to his imaginary tennis game.

"Oh." She said after a moment. He had said it so naturally, she almost felt guilty for being shocked. Of course she _wanted_ to marry him. Heck she'd been dreaming of it for over a year! But she'd never stop to consider that maybe... _he_ wanted to marry her too. 

Finally realizing that this wasn't casual conversation for people that had just barely begun dating, nervousness crept onto Adrien's cheeks. 

"Well that is..if you would like to. You don't have to- the dress, I mean. Also..uh.." He struggled to find the right words to clear the tension.

He didn't want to go back on the implication of them getting married; because the more he thought about it, the more obvious it became that he would very much like to marry Marinette and he doesn't know what he'd do if her sentiments were not the same.

She saved him from further embarrassment by cutting him off. "You want to get married? To me." Adrien was bewildered by the question. Of course he wanted to marry her. It's always been her. 

He searched her eyes for insecurity. Had he not made it exceedingly explicit just how much of his heart she held? How utterly whipped he was for her? Just how much he loved her?

Instead what he found was just genuine shock. Not shock at the thought of him wanting to marry her as he'd misunderstood by her question; it seemed like shock at his mere mention of marriage at all. Did she think that boys didn't dream of these things as well? Everyone has fantasies and she was his most precious one. 

He got up and stood next to her. He picked up the lace and draped it over her head. "Mari...if I could have it my way, I'd marry you right now."

She smiled up at him through the tiny openings in the makeshift veil, making his heart trip over it's own heartbeat. "Well then I guess I do too." 


	2. After we get married...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien attempts to suggest an early wedding.  
> Marinette attempts to clean her shirt.  
> None succeed, really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally here. I had many ideas written down for where this fanfic could go, but since it's all self indulgent, I don't know which ones I like best. Leave your thoughts and suggestions if you want! :)

In Adrien's humble opinion, it had been far too long since him and Marinette had gone on a date. Sure, they'd hung out together in her room almost every night for weeks. But Adrien was nothing if not a romantic and he was in desperate need of a couples outing of some sort. 

Due to his full-time model schedule, Adrien often felt like a part-time boyfriend. He didn't have the time to whisk his girlfriend off on fabulous adventures or spoil her at fancy restaurants like he'd prefer but Marinette never minded. She was just happy to spend time with him. 

So it wasn't hard to see how the pair ended up in their favourite park eating Andre's sweetheart icecream. 

"Rose and honey for blossoming ideas! I sense sweet wishes in your heart son." He'd said to Adrien as he'd handed him his scoops. 

Marinette looked at Adrien inquisitively but he only shrugged in reply. No one truly knew the secrets Andre's icecream held. 

"And for you my dear... kiwi and coconut. Keeping an open mind will take you places." 

It was Marinette's time to shrug as Adrien cast a glance at her. Sometimes Andre's messages felt like vague fortune cookies but they weren't complaining. 

"Thank you!" The teens chorused sweetly as they made their way through the park to soak in the afternoon sunshine.

In no sort of rush, they circled the grounds in lazy loops. Taking time to enjoy the company of the other.

Marinette's hair was down for once and Adrien was tempted to run his fingers through the silky strands. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the dessert in his hands and the fear that Marinette might tie it up. In absence of his own, the invisible fingers of the breeze raked through it- leaving her hair a little tousled and Adrien a little flustered.

Meanwhile, Marinette was having a similar predicament. Left to his own devices for the afternoon, Adrien had not styled his hair as meticulously as his stylist usually did, opting instead for a more casual 'I woke up and ran my hands through my hair once and still managed to be stunning' type of look. At least that's what Marinette was choosing to believe happened. Not only did this cause him to resemble his ruggish cat persona all the more, but each strand of hair seemed to catch a beam of sunlight- bathing his head in gold. It was a crown. It was a halo. Marinette was aggressively in love.

Tearing their gazes away from each other before it became apparent they were ogling the other (it was very obvious to any third party but they didn't need to know that) Marinette went back to her icecream and Adrien opted to people watch.

A small child, no older than a year, teetered towards them on unsteady legs, arms held up by what one could assume to be the father for support. A woman laughed and cheered jovially behind them, recording the scene on her phone.

Adrien smiled giddily at the scene. He loved children. He hadn't much experience with them, but it didn't take a lot for his heart to swell with fondess. Visions of himself walking a blonde little girl with big bluebell eyes invaded the scene in front of him. He was only pulled back to reality by Marinette's voice.

"What did he mean by keeping an open mind?" Marinette wondered out loud. "I'd like to think I'm pretty open minded." Her brow was furrowed in confusion and her spoon hung from her mouth, forgotten in her thinking. 

"Who knows princess. Maybe it's something you haven't considered at all yet." Adrien gently snatched the spoon from her lips and used it to scoop up some of his own dessert and attempted to feed it to her. 

Her nose wrinkled playfully at the spoon in front of her mouth. "I'm not a baby. I can feed myself." 

"Maybe not but you're my baby." He quipped, eyebrows waggling flirtatiously. 

They burst out laughing at that. 

"Careful Adrien, your Chat is showing." She sighed when she'd recovered.

"That's okay. I know you're fond of cats." He countered, still holding the spoon out for her receive. 

"Ha! I had to learn to love them. That one stray wouldn't go away." Finally, she accepted the spoon between her lips and took it from him- much to his delight. 

"Well you know what they say about feeding strays," He swiped some of her icecream with his own spoon and made a show of licking it off, satisfied with himself. "It keeps us coming back."

Marinette considered rolling her eyes but settled on a half hearted "Whatever you say kitty." In all the back and forth, Marinette had neglected her own icecream. Resulting in stream of green to travel down the cone and directly onto her shirt.

"Oh!" She yelped in surprise at the sudden coldness on her chest. "Aw man...this was my one and only Agreste shirt." She wailed pitifully. The shirt had cost her quite a bit of her allowance and this green would definitely stain.

Adrien took the sticky remains of their cones and deposited it into a nearby trashcan while Marinette got to work on her hands and shirt with some wet wipes from her purse. 

"Hey, it's okay." He attempted to help but since he lacked a wet wipe of his own or the audacity to touch her chest, he just succeeded in chasing her hand awkwardly around the stain. 

"We'll replace it after we get married. No doubt you'll have full access to all the newest and past lines." He finished, still concentrated on making it look like he was contributing to the clean up.

She paused her scrubbing. 

Once again, she was floored. How could he say that so casually. Like he had this all planned out already. Like he was so _sure_. 

Her heart swelled with emotions. He'd said it before, but this was just a reminder to her that he did, in fact, consider these things too. 

"Oh Adrien…" 

His shy eyes met hers. Once he saw that hers were swimming with love and emotion, he steeled himself to say what he was going to next. 

"We should get married as soon as possible." He declared, his steady voice not giving away the rapid pounding of his heart. 

Now, she was confused.

_As soon as possible? What did that mean?_

He elaborated.

"Right now, I don't have too much control over my life and schedule. But when we get married, I get a new life. A life with you. I-i really want that." 

Marinette was speechless.

Adrien, on a roll, continued 

"I'll be able to take you out on fancy dates and travel with you. And you'll have all the Agreste brand items you could dream of. Of course, the Dupain-Cheng brand is superior in my opinion, but the point is, you'll have it."

 _Ooh_. Marinette thought. _That's what this is about._

She took his hand in her own, both still slightly sticky from their dessert. 

"Adrien, kitty, you don't need to take me out on fancy dates or spend money on me all willy nilly to make me happy. Sure, someday we'll have time for all of that, but for now I'm happy to just be with you." She leaned up and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything else, having lost his nerve. 

He'd let his desire to romance her more often mingle with his dream of getting married and spending all his time with her and his words had come out wrong. Andre's icecream was right. He wanted so many things. 

_It's okay._ He assured himself _. I'll try again._

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek. 

He mumbled so softly, she barely heard it. "After we get married, it'll be like this all the time."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm specifically targeting someone that made a comment about boys only marrying girls for sex with this fanfiction. Boys are allowed to dream and be hopelessly and helplessly in love with someone. boys are allowed to fantasize all day about spending the rest of their lives with the person that they love and it's toxic to think otherwise.


End file.
